Teenage and Treachery
by Dr Bayou
Summary: Who would have ever thought that growing up would be just as much of an adventure as the Land of Ooo? The times are changing and Finn is caught in the middle of it all. Which is, of course, entirely MATHMATICAL! M- for violence and mature themes


"Princess, would you like us to invite Lumpy Space Princess's parents to the ball?"

From up on a ladder, Princess Bubblegum paused from hanging the other end of a banner to think for a moment.

"Hmm, I don't think she would like that." she mused with a chuckle. "Make the invitation out to the whole family, but make sure it is personally given to her. I'd let her handle it from there." The candy squire nodded vigorously at the answer and hustled off to complete the task. Turning back to the wall, Bubblegum leaned forward and secured the banner to the wall. Leaning back to take a look at her handiwork, she gave a wide grin. Hung across the wall in brilliant pink letters was "Princess Bubblegum's New Year Extravaganza!"

"Well doesn't that just look wonderful!" she declared. Around her, small candy workers smiled and voiced their agreement. Turning around, Bubblegum hoped off the ladder and began to stroll around the grand ballroom. Droves of workers hustled about, busying themselves with task after task to turn the massive room into the ultimate party central.

"Princess Bubblegum!" came a duo of voices behind the princess. Turning around and giving a beaming smile, Bubblegum held her arms out wide to greet her friends.

"Lady Rainicorn! Jake! It's so good to see you! How are you two?"

The duo beamed in response, and Jake spoke for them both.

"Oh we're awesome, Princess! As always! How's the parrrtttaayy coming along?" he asked with a fist pump to accentuate his approval of the swairay. Lady Rainicorn giggled at her husbands antics.

"Oh yes! It's coming along wonderfully! We should be ready for next week in no time!" she smiled. "May we look forward to your attendance?"

Jake gave a wide grin and swept Lady Rainicorn into his arms and began to dance dramatically.

"Ha! Are you kidding? We've been practicing for this dancing contest for months!" Jake declared as he twirled Lady Rainicorn who gave a small squeal in delight. Bubblegum laughed joyously and clapped her hand for the duo.

"Well goodness! The other competitors better watch out!" All three of them shared a laugh as Jake and Lady Rainicorn ended their dance. Princess Bubblegum shifted slightly in the silence and bit her lower lip.

"Will Finn be coming, Jake?" She suddenly asked. A slight tension fell upon the trio as Jake scratched the back of his neck vigorously.

"Uhh, Well last I heard, I think he was planning on it unless he got called off somewhere." Princess Bubblegum's smile faltered slightly.

"Oh, well I do hope he can get a chance and accepts the invitation."

Jake's eyes softened and he patted the Princess on the back.

"Hey now, Princess! I'm gonna go talk to him tomorrow! I'm sure he's going to come! Don't worry!" he smiled, feeling much less confident than he seemed. Silently, he prayed that the Princess would just take his confidence at face value. For a moment, Bubblegums eyes flashed with a mix of sorrow and remorse. Jake couldn't describe it, but the usually quite beautiful twenty five year old looked positively unattractive as she stared at him. The look, however, soon passed as a radiant smile returned to the girl's face.

"Thank you, Jake. It's been so long since he came to visit." she trailed off. Jake inwardly relaxed, happy to have cheered the Princess up.

"Princess, Princess! Samuel thinks he broke his arm falling from a ladder!" a small candy worker cried as he ran around the corner. In an instant, Princess Bubblegum was walking away.

"Oh goodness! I'll be right there!" she turned over her shoulder and gave a wave. "I'm so sorry! You will have to excuse me! I'll see you both soon!" she apologized as she rushed off to tend to her subjects. Jake turned to Lady Rainicorn with a small grin, but her face held a curious look.

"Is Finn really going to show up?" she asked. Jake let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"Honestly," he answered, "that's up to him."

Lady Rainicorn's face saddened.

"He's not still upset about?" she trailed off. Jake shook his head vigorously.

"No, no. Trust me. We've had long talks about that. He hasn't been mad about that for over three years now. He's nineteen, if he doesn't want to visit the candy kingdom anymore, that's his choice."

"But he was friends with everyone in the candy kingdom! Surely he would want to visit." Lady Rainicorn asked. Jake gave a small chuckle, feeling older than he was for some reason.

"He still is their friend. He's still their hero, too! He saved the Princess and twenty citizens just last week. He just didn't stick around after he did." Jake responded. "Honestly, Raini. Would you want to, if you'd been through what he has?"

Lady Rainicorn opened her mouth to retort, but any response died in her throat as she realized what the answer to Jake's question was. Sensing his wife understanding, Jake smiled.

"But enough talk about that, hot stuff! You and I got dancing to do!"

Lady Rainicorn smiled, "Only if you promise not to step on my toes again! That hurts!"

Jake sheepishly grinned.

"Aww come on it can't hurt that bad!"

"Owwwiiee!" the massive hill giant howled as he hoped around on one foot. Eyes blazing with pain, he looked down and yelled.

"You stepped on my toe! Augh it hurts so bad!" he cried. Across from him, a certain nineteen year old hero rolled his eyes.

"Well that's how the small people of Tinytown feel about you flicking them, jerk!" Finn yelled right back. The moss giant looked ready to retaliate, but Finn took a proactive step by stomping on the giant's toe again.

"Auughh! Ow! Ow! Ok! I won't flick the little ones again! Just stop stamping mys toesies!" the giant cried through tearing eyes before bounding out of the clearing back towards it's cave. Finn gave a relieved exhale, glad to have dealt with that issue before picking up his pack and heading towards home.

"Stupid Moss giants" he chuckled under his breath as he strolled through the Forrest of Ooo. The walk home was quiet for Finn, so he had taken to whistling while he walked. His job was as hectic as it had ever been, though a hero's work is never done, so he didn't complain much.

As he walked home, the familiar smells and sound of Ooo flooded his senses. The land hadn't changed much over the years, especially not when compared with him. He twisted his neck to the side slightly, relishing in the audible crack and the renewed flexibility.

Stifling a yawn, Finn idly scratched his head under his favorite hat, still as white as the day he first put it on. He still wore his favorite blue t-shirt, albeit a couple sizes larger to match his new stature. Over the years, Finn's constant activity had resulted in him becoming quite built. Standing a little over six feet tall, Finn had grown into quite the force to be reckoned with in the land of Ooo.

His paced quickened as dusk began to settle on the land as a small smile crossed his lips.

"Ah, glob!" he exclaimed. "It's Tuesday!"

Rushing over a fallen log, Finn surged off down the road, his foot steps thudding loudly as he sprinted. Tuesdays were, of course, his favorite day of the week. That wasn't always the case, however. He used to find Tuesdays the least radical day of the week. Even back when Jake and he had been roommates, Tuesdays just always seemed to have nothing good to offer. This trend had continued well past Finn's fifteenth birthday, even a year after Jake had moved out, as Tuesdays continued to consistently be nothing but dull.

That was, of course, until Marceline started coming over.

The vampiress had decided Finn was becoming dull separated from his long time best friend and had taken it upon herself to correct the trend. Barging into his house with Axe-Bass in hand, Marceline had demanded the boy get radical.

The smile that had been missing on Finn's face since Jake's departure had come back bigger than ever.

Ever since then on Tuesday nights, Marceline made a point to kick in Finn's door as soon as the sun went down. Finn wouldn't admit it, but their meetings had become the cornerstone of his week. Noticing the sun begin to dip under the horizon, Finn grunted and made a leaped off a twenty foot cliff. Landing with a roll, he smiled.

"Short cuts, oh yea!" he cheered, finally reaching his house. Running inside, he barely had enough time to plop down on the couch before he heard a crash as his door was kicked in.

"Mortals! Are you ready to rock?" came a raven haired beauty as she strummed a chord on her axe-bass. From his spot on the couch, Finn grinned and clapped.

"Free concert, whoo!" he cheered. Marceline swiped a bit of hair out of her eyes and grinned, baring her fangs.

"Whoa there, kid. Who said anything about a free show?" she chided, propping her axe-bass up against the wall and jumping onto the couch next to Finn. Finn chuckled and mad a sad face.

"Aww, and here I thought I'd get a free treat!" he whined. Marceline roughly shoved him in the side, pushing the pouting boy off the couch with a thud.

"Sorry!" was her sarcastic apology as she stuck her tongue out impishly."So what've you been up too?"

Finn shrugged as he got up to get the pair a drink, grabbing a soda for himself and tomato juice for Marceline.

"Saved Cheddar Princess, beat up a moss giant. Ya know, nothing big." he offhandedly remarked, jumping back on the couch and along a swig of his drink. "How was your nap?"

Marceline gave a feral grin and stretched the length of the couch, shoving her legs into Finn's face. Said boy raised an eyebrow at the intrusion, but just settled into the couch without complaint.

"Oh, you know. Dark and enjoyable!" she said jovially before tilting her head slightly and squinting at Finn.

"You need to shave."

Idly, Finn rubbed his whiskers as he hefted the girls feet out of his face and into his lap so he could reach over and grab a pair of controllers, tossing one to the vampiress.

"Yes, mother." he sarcastically replied, sticking his tongue out for good effect. "So, hour of Space Glob, then head out?"

"Only if your ready to get your butt kicked!"

After an six victories in Finn's favor, Marceline gave a withering sigh and chucked her controller across the room. Finn just smirked.

"Don't feel bad, your majesty. I'm a professional- ow!"

Marceline wore a triumphant smirk as Finn nursed the backside of his head. Rising from the couch, she moved over towards the window and stared at the moon. The moonlight lit up her face, as if her own version of daylight.

"Something on your mind, Mar?" Finn asked as he joined her by the window. The girl shook her head softly.

"No, not really. Just feeling my age." she answered. Finn gave a smirk and pressed her in her side, causing her to jump and giggle.

"Well, if it eases your mind, you definitely don't look it." was his curt reply as he grabbed his backpack and made for the door. Marceline turned to look at the young man as he flashed a blinding smile and bowed shortly, beckoning her into the night with him.

"Well, my lady, I believe it's that time of night again." he chuckled. Marceline gave a feral grin, flashing a row of fangs as she hefted her Axe-Bass over her shoulder.

"Oh, and what time is it?"

Finn's smile almost split his face.

"Finn! Yo bro! Up and at 'em! It's Adventure Time!" Jake hollered from outside as he approached Finn's house. The sun shone brightly above as knocked on the door again, this time with more force.

"Yo dude! You up?" Jake again called out. The smallest hint of a frown crossed Jake's face as silence was his answer. Jake struck the door a few more times, but still received no response.

"Bro?" Jake asked once more. Receiving no response, Jake held his finger up the lock on the door and morphed his finger into the key hole. Unlocking the door, Jake stepped inside. Finding the living room deserted, Jake walked up the spiral staircase to try and find his missing friend.

"Hey Finn, you up here?"

Jake reached the top of the stairs and looked over to find his MIA friend.

Snoring lightly, the young adult was sprawled half on-half off his bed. His clothes were shredded in places and his body sported a few new colorful bruises and cuts. The blankets had been thrown haphazardly across the floor next to the bed, signifying a rough entry. Jake sighed.

Finn smelled like death.

Moving closer to the sleeping boy, Jake gave his friend a nudge.

"Yo Finn. Wake up, man."

"Mfff hjffa?" the sleeping hero grumbled, rolling away from Jake and his pokey fingers.

"Dude! It's like two in the afternoon! You need to be up!" Jake said loudly, shaking Finn more vigorously. The hero's arms flailed wildly like branches in the wind to swat away the intrusion of his sleep.

"Nfflosh!" Finn mumbled angrily. Jake glowered.

"Don't give me that junk, dude! Now get your butt out of bed!"

Finn rolled over and cracked one eye open at Jake.

"Dude, if a kingdom isn't in immediate, no joke danger." he slowly growled. "I am not leaving this bed. It's too freaking early." With his threat made, Finn rolled back into his mattress, vainly attempting to return to his slumber. Jake flailed his arms wildly above his head in disbelief.

"Dude! It's past noon! How the lump are you this tired? You have to meet P.B.'s royal courier in an hour, dude!"

Finn shot up out of the bed and wildly reached for his clock.

"Oh snap! It's that late already?" he yelled, shooting out of bed and dashing into the shower. Jake closely followed, hollering from outside the door.

"Well, duh man! What time did you think it was?" Jake hollered over the shower noise. Finn, to busy speed showering, didn't answer.

"Dude, don't for get to shave! You got a bit of a beard growing!" Jake added as steam from the shower began to seep under the door. Sighing, the dog headed downstairs to relax on the couch and give Finn time to change. Settling into the couch, Jake a gave a nostalgic glance around his old house.

Finn hadn't changed the decor much in the five years since Jake had been gone. In fact, Jake bet if he moved back in the next day, he would find everything right where he remembered it. Out of the corner of his eye, Jake caught a glimmer of the sun's reflection. Crossing the room, Jake picked up the only picture in the whole house. The wooden frame was worn and chipped in places, though intricate windings in the wood indicated a piece of master craftsmanship. Jake rubbed his fingers softly across the glass, staring at the slightly faded photograph.

It had been taken five years ago, the night of Finn's fourteenth birthday. Jake, Bubblegum, Treetrunks, L.S.P., Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn had all snuck into the house while Finn was being honored at a birthday dinner in the valley. It was almost midnight when Finn straggled into his house, the moonlight illuminating his path home. No sooner had he stepped inside than he was ambushed amidst a chorus of "Happy Birthday" and group hugged. Treetrunks, whose age prevented her joining the birthday assault, had decided to get out her camera to capture the moment.

L.S.P. and Bubblegum simultaneously engulfed Finn's sides in a hug while Jake gave his human friend a birthday noogie with Lady Rainicorn giggle to the side. Jake's eyes trailed towards the center of the picture and paused. He hadn't realized then, but the one closest to Finn in the picture, resting her head on Finn's shoulder as he, in his shock, threw a lopsided arm around her lanky frame, was a beaming Queen of Vampires.

"Yo Jake, where'd you go?"

Blinking and setting the picture down, Jake turned to face his friend. Finn jumped down the last seven steps and thudded next to his friend.

"What're you doing down here, man?" Finn asked curiously, rubbing his freshly shaved chin. Jake shrugged and gave a dismissive wave.

"Ah nothing, Bro. Just thinking about the good ole days.". He responded. Finn grinned broadly and slung his arm around Jake.

"Ah, well they're still happening! It's just someone's always chilling with his Lady so he can't adventure as much anymore!"

Jake chuckled at his friends reply, but decided to let the subject drop. Stepping outside, the duo stood expectantly by the front door until a small peppermint squire arrived. The squire bowed deeply at the two, a gesture Finn and Jake mirrored, before pulling out a scroll.

"Finn the Human! My Princess brings you greetings and well wishes from the Bubblegum kingdom!" he began. Finn nodded.

"Likewise, peppermint courier, what is your message for me?"

The small squire reached into his satchel and pulled out a long scroll of parchment. Unraveling it and clearing his throat with a cough, he began reading.

"Dear Finn the Human, it is my privilege to cordially invite you to attend Princess Bubblegum's New Year Extravaganza in five days time. The Princess would most enjoy your presence this year as it was severely missed at last years ball! What say you, Finn the Human. May I put you on the guest list?" the courier asked hopefully. Jake noticed Finn scratch the back of his head sheepishly, and, for a moment, Jake was afraid Finn was about to decline.

"Actually, I will be R.S.V..." he began with a grin. Jake and the courier lit up with excitement at the news.

"For both myself and my date." 


End file.
